Marksman
Role: Marksmans are ranged artillery specialists, able to deal death with a quiet hum of their bows. Often quiet and stealthy, they are able skirmishers and ambushers. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gold (average 175 gold.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gold or less. Class Skills The Marksman’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points Per Level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features All of the following are class features of the Marksman. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Marksmans are proficient with all simple weapons and all non-exotic bows. Marksmans are proficient with light armor, but not with any type of shields. Marksman Style (Ex) At 1st level, the Marksman can select one of the following feats: Far Shot, Focused Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Reload, and Rapid Shot, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. The benefits of this ability apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor. Aim (Ex) Also at 1st level, an Marksman can aim at an opponent he can see as a move action. The Marksman then gains a +1 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks attempted against that opponent, and a +1 bonus on ranged weapon attack and damage rolls against it. An Marksman can only maintain these bonuses against one opponent at a time; these bonuses remain in effect until either the opponent is dead or the Marksman aims at a new target. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses on ranged weapon attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks against an aimed target increase by 1. In addition, at each such interval, the Marksman is able to maintain these bonuses against an additional aimed target at the same time. The Marksman may discard this connection to an aimed target as a free action, allowing him to aim at another target in its place. At 7th level, an Marksman can aim at an opponent as a move or swift action. Hawkeye (Ex) At 2nd level, an Marksman gains a +1 bonus on Perception checks, and the range increment for any bow or crossbow he uses increases by 5 feet. These bonuses increase by +1 and 5 additional feet for every 3 levels beyond 2nd. Marksman Talents (Ex) As an Marksman gains experience, he learns a number of talents that aid him against his foes. Starting at 2nd level, an Marksman gains one Marksman talent. He gains an additional Marksman talent for every 2 levels of Marksman attained after 2nd level. Unless otherwise stated, an Marksman cannot select an individual talent more than once. * A complete list of Marksman talents can be found below Agile Marksman (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, an Marksman adds his Dexterity modifier to the damage roll while using a bow or crossbow. If an effect or item would allow an Marksman to use his Strength for ranged weapon damage rolls, he instead uses Dexterity, but it doesn’t stack. Improved Marksman Style (Ex) At 5th level, an Marksman’s aptitude in his Marksman improves.the Marksman can select one of the following feats in addition to any previous feats: Crossbow Mastery, Improved Precise Shot, Parting Shot, and Manyshot, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. As before, the benefits of this ability apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor. Targeted Shot (Ex) At 5th level, once per round, while using aim at a single target, the Marksman can attempt to strike a specific body part on an aimed target within the first range increment of his ranged weapon, to cause various effects. The Marksman must declare his intention to attempt a targeted shot and designate the specific target and body part before the attack roll is made. The Marksman then makes ranged attacks as normal. A successful attack deals weapon damage normally and causes debilitating secondary effects. If damage reduction completely negates the damage from a targeted shot, the targeted shot has no effect. If hit point damage does get through, the targeted shot has normal effects. Creatures immune to critical hits are immune to the effects of a targeted shot. Arms: On a hit, the target takes no damage from the hit but the Marksman may roll a disarm check with all relevant bonuses applied. There is no chance that the Marksman can be disarmed by failing this check. Head: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and is also confused for 1 round, Fort save, DC equal to 10+1/2 level+Dexterity mod. This is a mind-affecting effect. Legs: On a hit, the target takes normal damage from the hit and the Gunslinger may roll a trip check with all relevant bonuses applied. There is no chance that the Marksman can be tripped by failing this check Torso: Targeting the torso threatens a critical on a 19–20. This does not stack with other abilities that modify critical range. Wings: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and must make a DC 20 Fly check or fall 20 ft. Fast Movement (Ex) At 6th level an Marksman can quickly change position. When wearing light or no armor and carrying no more than a light load, his base move speed increases by 10 feet. This bonus increases by 10 feet for every three Marksman levels after 6th level. This bonus is an enhancement bonus. Quick Shot (Ex) Also at 7th level, whenever an Marksman makes a full attack with a bow or crossbow, he can make one additional ranged attack. This attack is at the Marksman’s highest base attack bonus, but each attack in the round (including the extra one) takes a –2 penalty. This ability stacks with Rapid Shot feat. Heavy Pull (Ex) At 8th level, the Marksman can pull on a bowstring or taut their crossbow in such a way that they can deal considerably more damage than others who are less talented with ranged weapons. An Marksman treats any bow or crossbow as 1 size category larger when calculating damage. This does not stack with any similar abilities. Safe Shot (Ex) Beginning at 9th level, the Marksman no longer provokes attacks of opportunity when making a ranged attack with his bow or crossbow. When making other ranged attacks, such as throwing a dagger, the Marksman provokes as normal. Marksman Style Mastery (Ex) At 10th level, an Marksman’s aptitude in his Marksman improves again.the Marksman can select one of the following feats in addition to any previous feats: Pinpoint Targeting and Shot on the Run, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. As before, the benefits of this ability apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor. Penetrating Shot (Ex) A bow in the hands of an 11th-level Marksman becomes a weapon capable of shots with incredible power and precision. As a swift action, whenever an Marksman deals enough damage to a creature with a bow or crossbow to drop the creature below 0 hit points, the Marksman receives a second attack against another creature behind that is within half the weapon’s range increment of the first target. The Marksman must be able to trace a line starting at his space and passing through both targets to make this additional attack. The secondary attack is made at a –4 penalty, in addition to any modifiers for added range. Take Aim (Ex) At 13th level, as a swift action, the Marksman can double their Aim ability bonuses for 1 round. He can use this ability a number of times per day equal to ¼ his Marksman level. Evasive Marksman (Ex) Also at 13th level, an Marksman gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC against ranged attacks. This bonus increases to +4 at 17th level. Critical Aim (Ex) At 14th level, the Marksman’s aim becomes a precise deadliness. The critical threat range of all bows and crossbows in the hands of the Marksman is increased by 1. At 18th level, this increases by 1 again. This increase does not stack with Improved Critical or similar effects. Improved Penetrating Shot (Ex) At 15th level, as a free action, when an Marksman confirms a critical hit with a bow or crossbow, the arrow or bolt pierces the target and can strike another creature in line behind it. The Marksman must be able to trace a line starting at his space and passing through both targets to make this additional attack. The secondary attack is made at a –4 penalty, in addition to any modifiers for added range. If this attack is also a critical hit, the arrow or bolt can continue to hit another target, but the penalties stack. Volley (Ex) At 17th level, as a full-round action, an Marksman can make a single bow or crossbow attack at his highest base attack bonus against any number of creatures in a 30-foot-radius burst, making separate attack and damage rolls for each creature. Ranged Defense (Ex) At 19th level, an Marksman gains DR 5/- against ranged attacks. In addition, as an immediate action, he can catch an arrow or bolt fired at him and shoot it any target he chooses as if he had the Snatch Arrows feat. Master Marksman (Ex) At 20th level, an Marksman’s skill with Marksman becomes legendary. Any attacks made with any bow or crossbow that the Marksman wields automatically confirm all critical threats. In addition, he cannot be disarmed while wielding any bow or crossbow. = Marksman Talents = As an Marksman gains experience, he learns a number of talents that aid him against his foes. Starting at 2nd level, an Marksman gains one Marksman talent. He gains an additional Marksman talent for every 2 levels of Marksman attained after 2nd level. Unless otherwise stated, an Marksman cannot select an individual talent more than once. Table: Marksman Talents Category:Classes Category:3rd Party